


Recovery

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Prompt 3: Medical AUSometimes Dr. Regina Mills just needs a few minutes to relax.  Fortunately, Emma Swan is always available to help.





	

The beep of the machines was soothing to Regina after so many years, and it gave her a chance to finally breath as she sat down in the uncomfortable chair. She frowned and shifted slightly before finally slumping down bonelessly.

Every day was long, but days where she lost a patient gave stress a whole new meaning. She knew that people called her the Evil Queen behind her back; Regina had never been the most personable, and the demands of being a surgeon at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country didn’t make her any softer.

The door creaked open, and Regina sat up, back stiff as she glanced imperiously at the door. She sighed and slumped again at who she saw.

Emma Swan was a nurse with several years under her belt, and like many at the hospital she had clashed regularly with Regina over her abrasive personality. Somewhere along the way things had changed however, and she was one of the only people in her life that Regina was fine letting her guard down around.

Emma carefully closed the door behind her before walking quietly across the room and moving behind Regina. After just a moment she placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and began to gently massage them, working out the many painful knots that she found.

“I know you’ll just say you’re fine, so I won’t ask,” Emma said quietly. “But if you want to talk about anything I’m here. Just quietly massaging your grumpy shoulders.”

Regina frowned, but after several long minutes she found herself relaxing further as the last of the tension left her muscles. With a deep sigh she slumped forward, only to be caught by a gentle hug from Emma.

“There was nothing I could do,” Regina said tiredly. “His little heart just couldn’t take the strain.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said. “It was a big risk. The chance of the operation being successful was low.”

“It’s hard losing kids,” Regina said.

Without releasing her Emma slowly moved around in front of Regina, sitting down on her lap and gently smoothing back her hair as she looked her in the eye. “You’re the best surgeon at the hospital. No one else was even willing to try. You did the best anyone could.”

“He still died,” Regina said.

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, before Regina leaned forward and gave Emma a gentle kiss. The blonde returned the affection, and before long they were making out like a pair of teenagers, hands starting to roam as Regina sought some comfort after what had happened.

“Wow,” Ruby said, her whistle causing them to break apart. “I still can’t believe everyone still calls you the Evil Queen when we keep walking in on this kind of thing.”

“Ruby!” Emma yelped, face bright red at her best friend’s taunting grin.

“Ms. Hood,” Regina said, her glare harsh enough to flay the other woman.

“Oh, right,” Ruby chuckled. “That’s why.”

Emma stood, and Regina followed suit, though with far more dignity. She adjusted her clothing carefully, touched up her makeup, and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

“I wish you wouldn’t stop us,” Emma grumbled to Ruby.

“I’ll second that,” The formerly comatose patent on the bed said. “Great wakeup call around here!”


End file.
